Bunga, Luka, dan Cinta
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: bunga-bunga itu melambangkan cinta yang suci. Namun bisakah bunga-bunga itu diterima Aomine setelah artinya diberitahukan oleh Kise ? Dan luka serta akhir seperti apa yang akan mereka dapatkan ? #FF #1stAnnivKfIND #HBDKiseRyouta


**Bunga, Luka, dan Cinta**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort

Jumlah kata : 1636 Kata.

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Warning : Yaoi, AU.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : bunga-bunga itu melambangkan cinta yang suci. Namun bisakah bunga-bunga itu diterima Aomine setelah artinya diberitahukan oleh Kise ? Dan luka serta akhir seperti apa yang akan mereka dapatkan ?

**[Daisy Putih] **

Daisy putih tergeletak indah di dalam loker sang ace Teiko. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa yang mengirim bunga itu padanya ?

"Wow ! Kau punya penggemar ya, Aominecchi ?"

_BRUK_

Aomine menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Dia mengelus dadanya dan manatap sang pelaku dengan sengit. "Sejak kapan kau suka mengagetkan seperti Tetsu ?" Aomine menunduk mengambil bunga Daisy putih yang baru saja jatuh karena keterkejutannya.

"Uwooo ! Daisy putih ? Dari siapa-ssu ?" Kise mengambil bunga putih tersebut dari tangan Aomine dan menatap bunga itu seolah-olah terkagum.

Aomine menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu. Aku baru saja membuka loker dan bunga itu berada di atas baju gantiku." Dan jawaban itu membuat Kise tersenyum lebar. "_Secret admirer."_ Bisik Kise. "Sepertinya ada yang mencintaimu apa adanya." Lanjut Kise.

Aomine semakin menatap Kise bingung. 'Ada yang mencintaku apa adanya ? Tapi siapa ? Dan lagi tak ada tanda-tanda apapun di bunga ini.' Batin Aomine. "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu, Kise ?"

"Karena itu arti bunga itu, Aominecchi. Daisy putih, bunga yang berarti kepolosan dan sebuah cinta sejati." Ucap Kise sembari tersenyum. Dia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Aomine. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruang ganti, Kise berteriak. "Cepatlah ! Sebelum Akashicchi memanggangmu-ssu !"

**[Anggrek Pink]** dan **[Anyelir Putih] **

Hari Jum'at, Aomine baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan sang sensei karena dia tertidur di kelas sembari memikirkan Mai-chan. Dan Momoi hari ini sudah dijemput mengakibatkan dia ditinggal sendiri. Aomine sedikit menguap. Dan pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk pergi ke gym dan melepaskan penat dengan bermain basket.

Aomine membuka lokernya dan hendak mengambil baju gantinya disana. Namun yang ditemukanya adalah sebuah Anggrek Pink nan manis serta bunga Anyelir putih yang cantik. Aomine dengan perlahan mengambilnya, 'Apa lagi ini ?' batinnya. Diapun akhirnya memilih untuk mengacuhkan bunga itu dan berganti pakaian.

Aomine mendribble bola dan melakukan dunk berkali-kali. Dia mengusap peluh yang mengucur di dahinya dan lelah membuatnya memilih berhenti serta menuju ke bench.

_PUK_

Sebuah handuk menimpuk kepalanya dan membuat Aomine sedikit menggerang. 'Siapa sih yang iseng ?' Ucapnya dalam hati. Dan Aominepun mendongak. Dilihatnya sang model pirang yang tengah tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya.

"Mau one-on-one, Aominecchi ?"

Dan sore itupun berakhir dengan kekalahan Kise seperti biasanya. "Mou…Aominecchi." Kise menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menatap seolah anak anjing kepada Aomine. Dan Aomine pun hanya bisa terkekeh dan mengacak surai keemasan Kise. "Sudahlah, sudah kubilang. Perlu seratus tahun untuk bias mengalahkanku." Ucap Aomine.

Kise menatap Aomine yang mengeluarkan anggrek pink dan anyelir putih dari lokernya. Sedikit melongok dan tertawa kecil. "Bunga lagi, Aominecchi ?" Tanyanya. Sementara Aomine mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu kali ini artinya apa, Kise ?" Aomine menatap Kise dan seolah berharap Kise mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kasih sayang dan cinta murni." "Eh ?"

"Iya, anggrek pink artinya kasih sayang dan anyelir putih artinya cinta murni, Aominecchi." Tukas Kise. Sementara Aomine masih menatap si pirang dan bunga secara bergantian. "Jadi dia memberikan kasih sayangnya dan cinta murninya kepadaku ?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sebaiknya simpan bunga-bunga itu-ssu. Setidaknya kau menghargai si pemberi bunga tersebut." Ucap Kise sembari tersenyum lembut. Dan Aomine lebih memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

**[Akasia Kuning] **

Aomine merapatkan tubuhnya di tembok. Dia menatap ke arah ruang ganti yang hanya ada satu orang disana. Satu orang yang meletakkan sebuah bunga berwarna kuning. Akasia Kuning. 'Jadi selama ini yang meletakkan bunga-bunga itu dia ? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya iseng meletakkannya untuk menjahiliku karena aku mendapat bunga-bunga itu kemarin ?' Batin Aomine.

Aomine segera berlari keluar tanpa menimbulkan suara yang membuat sang pelaku curiga. Dia segera menghampiri Momoi yang berada di kelasnya.

"Satsuki ! Apa arti akasia kuning ?" Dengan nafas tersenggal, Aomine menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk menghadap ke arah Momoi. "Kenapa kau Tanya mengenai hal itu, Dai-chan ?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya seakan ingin tahu kenapa teman sejak kecilnya itu menanyakan mengenai arti sebuah bunga.

"Sudahlah, cepat jawab. Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Dengan sedikit paksaan dari pemuda berkulit tan tersebut, Momoi pun membuka suara.

"Cinta rahasia."

_DEG_

Aomine segera berdiri dan mulai berlari, "Terimakasih, Satsuki !"

**[Tulip Merah] **

Kini Aomine berdiri di atap dan bersandar di pembatas. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang sekarang. Minggu ke-empat. Dan Aomine yakin orang yang ditunggunya itu akan membawa sebuah bunga untuknya. Ya, dia sangat yakin.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi ?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Aomine. Aomine segera menatap Kise. Lama. Bisa dibilang cukup lama tanpa sebuah pembicaraan apapun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau mau, Kise ?" Aomine mengatakan hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya secara langsung.

"Apa yang kumau sebenarnya ? Apa maksudnya-ssu ?" Kise menatap Aomine bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Aomine. Aomine yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan padanya pagi tadi untuk menemuinya di atap sebelum bel pelajaran di mulai. Dan pembicaraan ini, tidak seperti Aomine yang ia kenal.

Aomine tak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, namun dia merebut tas Kise. Kise langsung membelalakkan matanya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Saat Aomine membuka dan mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalam tas Kise, Kise hanya mampu menunduk dalam diam.

"Kau berpura-pura ada di sampingku dan memberitahuku arti bunga-bunga itu karena kau yang memberikan bunga-bunga itu padaku kan, Kise ?" Ucap Aomine lirih. Tapi tanpa sebuah jawaban. Kise lebih memilih membungkamkan mulutnya dan tak memandang hamparan biru laut dalam milik Aomine.

"KAU BISU HAH, KISE ?" Bentak Aomine. Dia sangat tak suka bila ia sedang serius dan lawannya sama sekali tak menunjukkan gerakannya sama sekali. Dan kini ia semakin geram tatkala Kise belum juga membuka suaranya. Dia memegang bahu Kise.

"KISE RYOU –"

"YA ! AKU MENCINTAIMU, AOMINECCHI ! AKU MEMBERIKAN SEMUA BUNGA DAN PENGERTIANNYA PADAMU AGAR KAU TAHU PERASAANKU ! Ugh! A-aku…mencintaimu-ssu.." Kise mendorong Aomine dan mengambil tasnya sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang terdiam terpaku disana.

Aomine tahu, Kise tengah menangis sekarang. Aomine tahu itu. Dia sangat hafal tabiat sang perfect copy Teiko itu. Aomine tahu. Ia telah melukai seseorang yang baru men-deklarasikan cintanya1.

**[Tulip Kuning] **dan** [Chrysanthemum Kuning] **

Kise menatap ke arah berbagai macam bunga yang di tanam ibu dan kakak-kakak perempuannya di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Semuanya berwarna kuning. Cantik memang. Namun yang ditanam disana hanyalah Tulip Kuning dan Crysanthemum Kuning.

Kise tersenyum miris. Bunga-bunga yang ditanam tiga anggota keluarganya itu sangat mengena di hatinya sekarang. Tulip kuning yang menggambarkan bahwa tak ada harapan baginya untuk memiliki sang idaman dan Crysanthemum yang menggambarkan cintanya sekarang yang telah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aomine Daiki.

Pria itu yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Mungkin saja jika dia adalah seorang perempuan dengan dada besar, mungkin Aomine akan menyukainya dan takkan berakhir seperti ini. Namun sayangnya, dia tidak memiliki buah dada dan lagi, dia laki-laki, bukan seorang perempuan.

Kise menghapus air matanya. Dia tak boleh cengeng. Hari ini dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya kan ? Bukan untuk membuat hari-harinya ke depan bertambah suram. Dia bahkan sudah izin kepada Akashi untuk membolos latihan hari ini dengan alasan dia disuruh Ibunya untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan entah kenapa, Akashi langsung mengijinkan.

"Apa mungkin Akashicchi tahu apa yang ku rasakan-ssu ?" Tanya Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

"RYOU-CHAN ! ADA TEMANMU BERKUNJUNG !" Sebuah teriakan tenor milik Kise Chinatsu membuat Kise mau tak mau menuju ruang tamu. "Siapa yang berkunjung sih ?" Gerutunya. Kise sangat tak ingin waktu liburnya ini diganggu siapapun. Dan hey! Yang tahu dia di rumah orangtuanya kan hanya Akashi. Jadi apakah Akashi datang mengunjunginya ?

Kise langsung bergidik membayangkan berbagai spekulasi mengenai alasan Akashi datang ke rumahnya. Untuk bilang kemarin dia hilang ingatankah ? Dan hari ini Kise harus mendapatkan jatah latihan 5 kali lebih banyak ?

_BUAGH_

"Ittai..ssu.." Kise mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur. Menatap ke bawah. 'Ternyata aku sudah sampai di pintu.' Batinnya.

"Kise.."

'Tidak ! Suara berat itu…Aominecchi ?'

"Ikut aku." Aomine menarik tangan Kise yang sedari tadi hanya mendiamkannya. Mengajak pemuda blonde itu keluar rumahnya. Tapi Kise menepisnya. Dia menepis tangan tan yang selalu ingin ia genggam tersebut.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Aominecchi ? Tidakkah kau merasa jijik padaku ?" Kise tertawa miris. Air matanya perlahan turun dari manik madunya yang sesekali Kise usap. Dan Aomine merasakan hatinya mencelos sekali lagi.

Tangan Aomine menggapai tubuh Kise dan membawanya ke sebuah pelukan hangat. "Maaf jika bentakanku kemarin melukaimu. Aku hanya tak suka orang terdekatku tak berterus terang kepadaku dan berpura-pura."

Aomine mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan menyerahkan tasnya kepada Kise. "Bukalah."

Dan dengan ragu Kise pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine. Sebuah kotak kecil berpita kuning yang manis. "Apa ini-ssu ?" Tanya Kise.

"Buka saja." Ucap Aomine. Kise membukanya perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia kemudia berjongkok sembari tersenyum saat membuka sebuah kertas yang diikatkan di coklat itu.

Kise meletakkan hadiah itu di tanah dan memeluk Aomine. "Aku mau-ssu ! Aku mau ! Aku juga mencintaimu, Aominecchi~~ ! Arigato !"

Aomine tersenyum. Dia senang saat Kise juga senang. Meski hadiahnya hanya sebuah coklat yang dihias bunga-bunga yang sama dengan bunga-bunga yang diberikan Kise padanya. Tapi itu bisa membuat hubungan mereka membaik lagi. Bahkan lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

_END_

_Dibalik coklat itu terselip sebuah kertas bertuliskan _

"_Maafkan aku Kise. Harusnya kau mendengarkanku bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi untuk hadiah ulagtahunmu kali ini, aku akan menghadiahkan diriku sendiri. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"_

_Aomine Daiki to Kise (Soon to be Aomine) Ryouta_

A/N :

1 Tulip Merah artinya deklarasi cinta

Fiksi ini di dedikasikan pula untuk ulangtahun Kise Ryouta meskipun telat dua hari :D

Happy #1stAnnivKfIND ! XD


End file.
